


Clexmas artwork for Survival of the Fittest by Mysticmcknight

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: Fandom Cover and artwork, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60





	Clexmas artwork for Survival of the Fittest by Mysticmcknight

This was a fun gift to work on. Great premise for the story and I had tons of images in mind for it. I hope you enjoy!

 


End file.
